A Bouquet of Houses! The Flower Fairilu Village
is part 1 of episode 2 of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. The episode is followed up by Himawari and Sumire's First Fairilu Magic. Synopsis At the end of class, Lip, Sumire, and Himawari suggests they show off their rooms and having fun together. But then Lip's pet, Powawa, goes missing. Summary Class ends at Saint Fairilu School and everyone heads out to their homes. All the Fairilus praised on Lip for demonstrating her Fairilu magic a while ago and Lip becomes flattered to hear all their clamours. Lip, Sumire, and Himawari head to their houses, then notices that they all live at the same house much to their delight. Himawari suggests that they should show off their rooms, starting with her room. Himawari's room is bright and yellow for basking in the sunlight. Though when Himawari basks in the sun, she just sits in the sun and does nothing. Sumire's is elegant and purple, purely cool. Sumire often loves to have tea and likes collecting jewelry for accessorizing. Meanwhile in Rose's room, she recalls back the day where Lip used her first Fairilu Magic and got her first Fairilu Bijou. She becomes determined to get one someday. Back at the girls, Lip unlocks the door to her room to show it to the girls. She calls her pet, Powawa, but she becomes surprised he isn't home. Sumire and Himawari decides to help look for Powawa outside while they ask Lip to stay inside in case he comes back. Sumire and Himawari look around Little Fairilu asking Fairilus for the missing of Powawa, but everyone all shook their heads. Meanwhile, Lip starts to worry and now becomes desperate. She decides to use Fairilu Magic in an attempt to know where Powawa is, but the magic apparently fizzles. Noticing it didn't worked before, Lip now loses her hope. However, she notices something under her bed and examines it. She discovers a small Fairilu Door she didn't knew was there. After pushing her bed to the side, she opens the door with her key. Inside the door is a dark tunnel. Thinking Powawa could be in there, Lip crawls into the tunnel to find him. On the other side of the tunnel, Lip sees Powawa running towards her and they both reunite. Checking her surroundings, she discovers she's on the roof of the Flower Fairilu house. Sumire and Himawari return, and sees Powawa with her. Lip explains that she found a tunnel in her room that led her to Powawa and the roof. Himawari explains every room have tunnels that connect to the roof, and she adds that the building they live is a rooftop garden for everyone to share. The episode ends with Powawa jumping off of Lip and starts running around the roof in excitement while the others watch in delight. Cast Main *Lip *Sumire *Himawari *Powawa Minor *Fairilu Marje *Mr. Bokkuri *Omatsu *Ms. Kingiyo *Mrs. Neko *Teacher Leon *Olive *Akoya *Akiakane *Dante *Noko *Rose *Dot *Daque *Kuwa *Kabuto *Sango *Sun *Thunder *Amemi *Rainbow *Tora *Rafflé *Haetori *Ojigisou *Sabobon *Tomato *Carrot Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door 02A